


Mom and Mama

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2019 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Hyperion Heights, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, OQ Prompt Party 2019, Polyamory, Shmoop, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Henry said it was okay to call you two Mom and Mama like he does because we're a family and you're marrying Papa and that my mama wouldn't mind because she loved you, too."





	Mom and Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 May 2019  
> Word Count: 1262  
> Written for: OQPromptParty2019  
> Prompts: 008. The first time Roland calls Regina "Mama" // 140. DOQ Roland calls Mal mom. // 143. Mother's day/Father's day.  
> Summary: "Henry said it was okay to call you two Mom and Mama like he does because we're a family and you're marrying Papa and that my mama wouldn't mind because she loved you, too."  
> Spoilers: Non-magical AU set in Hyperion Heights approximately three months after the events of "no one will mind". Regina still adopted Henry, but with Mal, in a closed adoption. Robin and Marian had Roland, but Marian died about a year later.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings.  
> Series: no one will mind  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, you know what? I'm a sucker for family shmoop and this fic has it in spades. I wanted to have this discussion on what Roland calls Regina and Mal after them being his aunties his whole life. It just felt right to do this on Mother's Day.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so if you see something that spellcheck and I missed, lemme know?

Robin supervises as the boys put together breakfast for Regina and Mal. Henry had approached Robin a couple weeks ago about having Roland help with his annual Mother's Day gift for his moms. It's the first official Mother's Day with the five of them as a family and Henry, true to form, wants it to be perfect for everyone. Last year things were still too new, but he remembers Roland feeling left out of Henry's plans with Regina and Mal.

"Papa? Is it time to take breakfast up yet?"

"Not quite, son," he says with a grin. "Did you get the fruit bowls to look just right?"

"Yes! Look!"

At Roland's excited tone, Robin glances at the two bowls, each holding half of a melon filled with cherries, grapes, berries, and balls of both cantaloupe and honeydew melon. He knows what both of his fiancées like for fruit, and notes something is missing. "Which one is Mal's, Roland? She needs the pomegranates, remember?"

Roland's nose wrinkles and he giggles. "They taste funny, Papa!"

"I know they do, but Mal loves them for her breakfast."

He nods slowly and goes to the fridge to carefully pull out the plastic container of pomegranate arils. "How many should I put in, Papa?"

"Mom loves them," Henry says with a grin as he finishes buttering and plating the toast. "You'll want to add a few to Mama's bowl, too, though. She always complains about them, but steals them from Mom."

Robin chuckles, both at the veracity of Henry's words and the comically wide eyed reaction Roland gives him. "Henry's right, son. Put a few on Regina's, too, but hide them down in the bottom as a surprise, yeah?" Roland giggles and begins to dismantle the fruit salad meant for Regina, hiding a handful or so of the little tart bits further in. When he gets it done, Robin brings over a plate of bacon to add to the tray. "All right, I think all that's left are their mugs of coffee. Henry, would you like to do the honors?"

"Can I do one, Papa?" Roland asks shyly. "I promise I'll be careful."

Robin considers this, knows how much his son idolizes and wants to be just like Henry, then finally nods. "You do exactly what Henry tells you, Roland, and I'll watch from here."

The two boys move a bench over to the Keurig machine as he supervises from his spot by the stove. Henry has Roland read the names on the cups, teaching him which ones Regina and Mal like at which times. Roland has a serious look on his face as he clearly wants to remember all of this. And then, just before they get the first one ready, Henry asks him, "Do you want to make Mom's or Mama's?"

Robin expects to hear the answer immediately, but when he doesn't, he realizes that maybe Roland's intense look wasn't about remembering everything. When his son speaks, he gets confirmation of something he hadn't even realized was an issue.

"Henry? I know they're your mamas, but I don't have a mama no more."

"Your mama lives in your heart, remember?" Henry says softly, and Robin's love for his godson grows.

"I know, but I--" And then words come out in a rush. "Will you be okay if I call them my mamas, too? I promise I won't be naughty about it." Henry pulls Roland into a hug and whispers something in his ear that Robin can't quite hear, but assumes is good by the tearful smile on his son's face. "Thank you, Henry. You're the best big brother ever."

The coffees are made in rapid order then, Robin adding the mugs to the tray as they're ready. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't choked up by what he's witnessed. Once everything is ready, the boys gather their cards and gifts and head upstairs with Robin, who carries the tray. Henry knocks lightly on the door, opening it when they hear Mal's voice from the other side.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom and Mama," he says as he walks in, moving to give each of them a kiss and their cards and gifts. "Roland and I made you breakfast, didn't we?"

Robin notices Roland shyly standing at the foot of the bed and nodding. They've only been living together as a family for about six months now, and his son still gets nervous in this bedroom. He meets Mal and Regina's gazes and grins.

"Hey, monkey, aren't you going to say hi?" Mal asks him softly, holding out her hand.

The gesture seems to snap him out of his shyness and he runs over to scramble up on the bed and into her lap. "Happy Mother's Day," he says after kissing her cheek, then whispers, "Mom."

Mal's eyes widen at that one word, tears suddenly glistening on her lashes. "Roland, sweetheart, did you just call me Mom?"

"Is that okay?" His voice is still small and quiet. "Henry said it was okay to call you two Mom and Mama like he does because we're a family and you're marrying Papa and that my mama wouldn't mind because she loved you, too."

Mal wraps him in a tight hug, pressing kisses to his hair and face. "It is absolutely okay for you to call me Mom, monkey." She winks and points at Regina as she leans in to murmur, "But you might want to ask Mama if she's okay with it, too."

Roland leans around her to shyly meet Regina's gaze. Robin can see her desperately trying not to reach for him until he asks. "Gina? Is it okay if I call you Mama?"

"Absolutely, handsome," she replies and leans over to hug him with Mal. "This is the best Mother's Day present I ever got from you."

Roland leans back to stare at her with wide eyes. "But we made breakfast and cards and real presents! I even helped Henry make your coffee."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh!" That somehow erases the shyness and Roland is back to his usual boisterous self. "I got to read all the kinds with Henry and he told me which one is your favorite and he let me push the button on both of your coffees!" He giggles behind his hand and points to Robin and the tray. "Papa made the bacon though. We didn't touch the stove."

Robin brings over the tray as Henry finds his way up on the bed with the others. "That's right. I made the bacon to your exactly standards while the boys put together the toast and fruit bowls." He sets the tray across Regina's lap, since Roland is still happily ensconced in Mal's, then kisses both of their cheeks. "Happy Mother's Day, loves. Today is your day. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it. If you need anything, we'll get it. No questions asked, right, boys?"

Both boys nod and offer up their cards and gifts once Mal and Regina have sipped at their coffees. The sudden rumbling of Regina's stomach makes her blush, everyone laughing. "Maybe we save these for after breakfast?" she asks softly, then winks at Henry, then tickles Roland's side. "Or my tummy monster might have to eat up you boys."

Only quick reflexes have Robin pulling up the tray before it gets spilled in the impromptu tickle fight taking place on the bed. He sets it on the dresser, along with the cards and gifts, and joins in with the rest of his family.

Happy Mother's Day, indeed.


End file.
